It stares back
by Lonelyboy29
Summary: In the show zorpox took a day from Ron, what if an evil Ron took 24 days from Ron, this leads him on a journey that will change the entire world. Rewrite of the story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. This is just a Kim possible fanfiction.

 **Summary** : Ron stoppable, the sidekick, the BFF of Kim possible has been gone for 24 days, taken over by a malicious alter personality but Kim is the girl that can do anything and she was able to bring him back, but not the normal Ron those 24 days have changed the lives of Team possible and the world.

 **AN:** I decided to rewrite the story because I abounded a long time ago. In my mind it was an interesting story I had to write but I didn't write it properly.

* * *

The automated specter V3 jet landed in a private airfield on Thursday morning. He had bought the air strip a couple of months ago. The aircraft was one of the best stealth jets ever built, completely undetectable by any sensor known to man. It was how he had gone around the world the past year incognito. Reaching speeds of about Mach 13 it could get him anywhere faster than any other aircraft, but he didn't need to go anywhere else. He was home. He was in Middleton

So he stepped out of the jet that was still cloaked. To an outside observe it would have looked like a young man had appeared out of nowhere and was just standing in the middle of an empty field. He started walking out of the airfield with nothing but a backpack where he kept his clothes and a couple hundred dollars.

It was at around 2 pm when he finished a perimeter check around his neighbourhood it seemed GJ had stopped watching his house. That would soon change. There were no cars out front so his parents were probably still at work. It was a shame it had been a long time since he had talked to his parents aside from the post cards he would send out once a month letting them know he was okay. Now he would have to talk to them when he got back sometime on Sunday.

He walked in to his house for the first time in nearly 9 months. He took in the nostalgic smell his house always seemed to have. Baked cup cakes with a sweet smell. " _It's good to be home_." He thought to himself.

After dropping of the bag in his room he went down stairs and wrote a note to his parents explaining that he would probably be back Sunday and left the house. He should have gone across the street to his second home for years and let her know he was back but he decided to take care of business first. And there would be plenty of time later on for the 2 to talk.

He headed to his third home and grab a snack while waiting. On his way to Bueno Nacho he walked past a couple of security cameras with his ghost shield down. Something he hadn't done ever since he left Middleton so this was the first time he was visible on any cameras, sensors or any detection device.

Once reaching Bueno Nacho another nostalgic smell hit Ron's nose diablo hot sauce and ground beef. He had been to the chain restaurants all over the world but this one was different. It was better than all of them. This was the true home of the Naco and so many memories with KP before everything went down.

This was his kingdom and the King was back. With a smile on his face he walked to the counter where he saw a face from a lifetime ago. With brown glasses and a green tie over his shirt.

"Ned my man." He said greeting his friend with a cheery smile, and that's when he saw recognition finally hit Ned's face.

"Ron is that you?" Ned asked. Granted it had been a while since Ned had seen him, and he looked different from back then. A lot had changed in 9 months, he had grown taller, added more muscle making his frame leaner than lanky unlike before and his face was angular.

"Yeah it is." Ron replied.

"Wow I haven't seen you in a while." Ned said still a little bit shocked.

"Yeah I was gone for a bit but now I'm back."

"Well that's great. Business has been down since you've been gone and it would be good to see you around." Ned said with a chuckle that also caused him to laugh a bit

"Yeah don't worry with the way things are I'll be here for a year before I have to go to college." While thinking of what this year might hold for him. "Any way Ned hit me with 2 Naco combos." He said giving his order

"Okay" Ned said typing away at the register "Grande Size?" Ned asked what should have been a rhetorical question and looked at Ron for an answer.

"Ned. Ned. Ned. Ned. Ned. Huh." He said waving his hand nonchalantly "Do you even have to ask?" he asked rhetorically.

Ned gave a little chuckle as he typed in his order "it's good to have you back." He told Ron sincerely.

"It's good to be back." Ron said back. As they waited for his food to get ready Ron caught up with Ned on how he had been doing the past couple of months and the new policies that Bueno Nacho was introducing.

He got his food and went to sit down at the same booth that he and Kim would always sit in. As he waited he ate his food. The Naco was the best he'd had in months he knew it wasn't because they made this Naco differently than the ones he had in London or Cape-town. It was because of the connection he had to this place. From creating the Naco, to getting his first royalty cheques and from the dates with Zita and hanging with KP it was what made this place what it was.

* * *

As he continued to chow down on his food he noticed 4 men with blue grey jumpsuits getting into position on the nearby buildings and 4 minutes and 21 seconds later 2 armoured SUVS showed up near the front of the restaurant. He assumed several more were in the parking lot. 2 minutes and 14 seconds later after a perimeter check and securing all exits, a woman with an eye patch dressed in a form fitting blue jumpsuit that accentuated her curves walked into through the front door. A total of 33 minutes and 46 seconds since he passed that first security camera on the way here.

They were getting better, he actually thought he would have time to finish his second Naco before they came for him. A miscalculation and correction he'd have to make on his part.

"You're a hard man to find." She said as she sat down opposite his booth as more agents filled into the restaurant. She tried to seem relaxed and confident but he could see the crack in her armour when he looked into her eye.

"Only when I don't want to be found, it's part of the Ron factor" He said with a goofy grin trying to ease her worry and continued eating his second Naco.

"Then I guess we will have to add it to your file." She said with a joking manner of her own. "We have to bring you in."

"I know just let me finish this." He said whilst eating his Naco "You know GJ never has good food on stock so I have to get in as much of this while I still can." Waving around his Naco at the Director of GJ.

"I know. It's why I had Agent Du grab us some takeaway it's going to be a long week and I'll have an agent regularly pick you some up while you're in custody."

He appreciated the gesture of imprisoning him but still getting him a healthy dose of Bueno Nacho. Once he finished his second Naco he complied with her request as they walked out. Even when she put the cuffs on him. They weren't necessary just like the hood she put on his head, they only accomplished aesthetic purposes to help ease the minds of the other agents in the car.

* * *

After a day of brain scans, urine sample, blood samples he waited in his interrogation room for an hour. And true to her word the Dr. Director walked into the room with his test result and a take away bag from Bueno Nacho.

"Chimerito combo… Grande Sized." She said as she dropped the bag in front of him and sat down looking over the test results in her hand.

"Thanks I was starving." He said as he as he opened the bag and devoured his food.

"This is your 5th one today… If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to bankrupt Global Justice one Grande size at a time." She said as she continued to look over her files.

"You know what they say about a growing boy needing food and all." he just replied. "Anything good in there?" he asked looking at the files in her hand.

"Well the test came back clean. No brain washing. No subliminal messaging. No cloning. Brain waves match the ones we have on file. Conclusively the tests show that you are 100% Ronald Dean Stoppable." She said as she put the files down on for him to pick up.

"But you don't believe them." He said looking over the files while still eating his taco

"No I don't." she replied honestly "While Zorpox was active our systems where compromised. We still haven't found out the exact damage he caused but he could have switched out your previous brain scans with his just in case of a situation like this. And like is said 'you are 100% Ron Stoppable' according to the tests. So that's who I assume I will be talking to for the time being."

"Well for what it's worth it is me you are talking to."

"Okay. Good then I do have some questions for you Ron. Where were you? We scoured the globe looking for you. A lot of man hours and resources spent on the ground and behind computer screens reviewing camera footage."

He knew about their man hunt for him they weren't the only ones looking for him but they were the ones dead last on his trail.

"Believe it or not when, you spend your teen years globetrotting all over the world helping a teen superspy, you end up finding a lot of good hiding places to hunker down. And throw in my natural ability to be unrecognized and I can just disappear."

"You still haven't told me where exactly."

"Like I said hiding places some in Europe, others in South America the best in Southern Africa." He said answering her question without a real answer.

"Okay, next question then. Why did you break out of GJ custody and go into hiding?" she said staring him down

"I didn't trust GJ. Secret government agencies are known for their duplicitous agendas. Like illegally tapping someones phone, putting cameras in people's rooms and trackers on them." He said with a smile slightly accusing her of all the things they did to him before he broke out.

"'Duplicitous' that's a rather high vocabulary word Ronald, you sure there's not a little bit of Zorpox in you?" she asked making an accusation of her own.

"I've been reading a lot while I was in hiding." He answered partially lying.

"Okay then why hide from Kimberly?"

"I needed a vacation. Alone."

"So that's why you're back. Your done with your vacation."

"Yes." He lied convincingly but she didn't buy it and he didn't expect her to so she just sighed

"Well then it's good to have you back. But we still need to run more test. There are also matters of the legal ramifications of Zorpox's stint as a global conqueror. However seeing as you have turned yourself in willing underwent test to disprove Zorpox's control and there were no other incidents since his defeat. Once all the test are done you will be allowed to go back and continue your life under probation for a period of 6 months which also means you won't be allowed to travel outside of Tri-city area without authorized supervision.

"After the period of 6 months you will still be required to check in with your parole officer for another period of 2 years. Due to your back ground and efforts in saving the world GJ will be directly responsible for you as well as assign you a parole officer and such. This will be a private arrangement so there is no need or worry of any of this showing up on your public record."

"However should you break the terms of this arrangement you will be charged with all the crimes Zorpox committed while under control of your person" She said picking up the files that were on the table. "Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." He said finishing the last bits of his food

"And seeing as you are a minor you will also be expected to attend school whilst still under probation. Would you like to be put in the senior year class or would you prefer to start your junior year all over again?"

"I'd prefer the senior class, but I may not have the transcripts or previous grade for that."

"No need to worry we can arrange a testing phase with your school and get you in the senior class. Good, now besides food do you have any other request while you wait for the results of your other tests?" she asked him as she stood up.

"I'm good. But could you get me a Naco Combo next time." He replied back.

"Then I will see you later for the last test." She said walking out of the interrogation room "We will get the results by Sunday and you will be out of here by the afternoon." As she left him behind.

They were done with the initial test to find out if Zorpox had taken over his body. And now they were going to test him to find out what threat level they would assign to him and create contingencies just in case he ever went rogue or Zoprox returned.

" _ **Good thing their not the only ones that are duplicitous"**_ a voice at the back of his mind said before cackling wildly, but he didn't wince, like he had been doing for the first couple of months. No he just ignored it. Choosing instead to think about the next couple of weeks they were going to be very important.

By now Kim would now he was back in the picture. But they'd have to talk on Monday after school and sometime within the week the school send emissaries to bring him back. He'd also have to go back to school another tiring but necessary part he had to play.

* * *

Dr Director had been sitting back in her office reviewing all of the files she had on Ron. From the camera footage they had in his house from the secret camera which had seemed to have been compromised. To the test result from his threat analysis.

On paper it seemed he'd he was in the clear a threat level of 5 out of 10. It had moved up from the days of the Ron Factor but it still wasn't nearly as high as Zorpox's threat level and she got the gut feeling that he had been holding back. The same gut feeling that had been haunting her since he tripped that first security camera 3 days ago. It was like she was being played all over again.

She had underestimated great evils twice. She lost an eye the first time and the second time she'd almost lost the world. She was going to keep her eye on this one with every available resource she had and make sure she didn't fail again.

A knock came at the door and she pressed a button under her desk letting the person in.

Will Du her number one agent walked through the door. Despite what people thought of him he was a damn good agent and although ruff around the edges he always got the job done.

"Ma'am." He said greeting her.

She gestured to the chair for him to sit down and tossed him the file on Stoppable while she waited for him to read the developments.

"A threat level 5." He said when he finished reading the file.

"Yes. It seems 9 months have done Stoppable some good, he's faster, stronger and smarter but no apparent signs of Zorpox."

"But you believe there could still be a possibility of his return?"

"Yes and not only that. There is another possibility that he he's already back and is just fooling. Which is why I have sent agents to monitor him and for the time being you will be his probation officer for the next year. He will have to check in with you every single week. He also knows the consequences of his failure to comply. I also want a weekly progress report on surveillance of his movements" She said giving him his orders.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good release him in four hours. His house is still being bugged. It seems some of our previous bug where compromised and I also want to see if he'll be able to detect them this time. Dismissed." She said reliving him.

He stood up and walked out of her office leaving here there. It was Sunday afternoon and she already had a headache from reviewing the files ever since Saturday night but she kept pushing off the need to sleep. That gut feeling told her to be alert and that's what she was going to do.

* * *

GJ held him longer than he originally thought, but they had finally released him and Will Du drove him home after reading him the riot act and spiel about checking in every week. Even with the smug attitude he could still sense the fear with in him, but he wouldn't have to see him for another week thankfully.

He walked into the kitchen to find his mom and dad waiting for him.

"Oh Ron!" his mother joyed to see him, rushed to give him a tight hug that he returned while his father came behind him and hugged him as well turning it into a Stoppable family hug. Missing only one other member.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." He said hugging his parents

Once the hugging was done the Stoppable parents stepped back and got a look at their son and how he had changed in the time he was gone.

"Kim told us something happened to you but she didn't exactly tell us what." His father said as they grabbed their seats around the kitchen table.

He calmly explained to them what had happened when Zorpox had taken over and the months after that when he disappeared but he didn't mention exactly where and what he had been doing. He tried to limit the amount of lies he told his parents.

"Well it's good to have you back son." His father said.

"Yes it is. But you can't go on missions anymore they are too dangerous and you're grounded for a month." His mother added on.

He looked to his father and he seemed to agree with her. Now was not the time to argue with them so he simply nodded and accepted his punishment for the most part.

"Now what are you going to do about school? You've missed an entire year." his mother asked. The school year was going to start on Tuesday.

"I know. I'm going to go over there and tomorrow and talk with the Principal so that I can do my senior year this year. GJ organised it. And I promise to do better this year." He told his parents sincerely.

Before he was never the best student, always an underachiever even though he was in honours classes he always did the bare minimum just to scrape by with the help of Kim and Felix. His parents seemed to accept his promise.

"And dad I was hoping to use a little bit of the cash in my trust fund to get a car so that I can move around. Can you approve the transaction?" he asked his dad. Ever since the incident when he became a millionaire and let himself get a big head. His parents made sure that all of his Naco royalties went into his trust fund that he couldn't access until he was 21. Until then his father managed his fund. His trust fund had been slowly growing over the past years.

His dad seemed to contemplate over the decision for a while and it seemed that his mother had decided to let him decided.

"Sure Ronald. But be responsible when picking the car. You shouldn't get anything to flash and expansive. Chose something practical and reliable. I will wire the money in your account in the morning."

"Okay thanks dad." He was glad his parents where trusting him. "Now I'm tired and I think I'm going to bed right now." He said getting up and saying goodnight to his parent as he headed to his room.

He reached his room and picked up his phone from the bag he left on Thursday and dialled KP's number and just sent 'I'm back, talk tomorrow at 12 Bueno Nacho, bring rufus. –Ron.' And sent it. Afterwards he went straight to his bed and relaxed himself.

He'd have a loaded schedule tomorrow. Searching for all of the bugs GJ put in his house while he was in custody and reprogramming them. The tests to fix his school problems. Buying a new car, he needed a pair of visible wheels to drive around Middleton. Then there was the talk with KP. Now however he had to take care of today's last agenda. He could feel himself being called to the mindscape and he chose not to ignore it.

After seconds of meditation on his bed he entered his mindscape. A mental fortress where he could commune with the demon in his mind.

He materialised in a white and sterile room with nothing in it but 2 chairs and a round table in the middle of them. The table had a map of the world on it with a couple of red x's marking some locations.

He took his seat on the only chair that was available and looked across him to look at Blue who seemed as crazy as ever tied down to his chair in chains. He looked just like Ron besides the blue skin, sinister smirk and crazy look in his eyes.

" **Your plan isn't going to work out. Too many variables. They could screw up everything for us. Especially her"**. Blue had a way of speaking the truth and twisting it to his dark agenda.

"I don't care I'll make the plan work. I wasn't going to live the rest of my life as a hermit in the bases."

" **Well your weakness for them will cost you in the end."** he said with a twisted smile.

"Like your weakness for Kim cost you, your victory." Ron said with a smile of his own.

" **Yes. True but that very same weakness for her that we both share will give me my chance at redemption. So go ahead Ronnie we both know how this plays out. You're going to get attached to the cheerleader and the rat. You know her tendency to stick her nose where it doesn't belong and her constant…"** thankfully he stopped himself before he began another rant on KP. He was still salty after the first time and Ron had been getting an earful whenever he went into the mind scape.

" **As I was saying they will make you sloppy and with their influence you won't have the heart to do what's necessary for what's coming."**

"That's not going to happen. I'll be ready for what's coming."

" **Well it doesn't really matter in the end you will hesitate and I will take over. Don't say I didn't warn you."** He said before breaking into another mad cackle. **"Boo-yah-haha-haha."**

"Thanks for the warning." He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice "Good talk Blue but now I have to go. Let's not do this again unless you have something serious to say." He said before exiting the mindscape and truly going to bed.

* * *

Kim stood in her room in her mission gear waiting for Wade to run a trace on were the text message wasn't from. She hoped the text was real and not some hoax from someone trying to fool her. She heard the Kimmunicator activate and pulled it out of her packet to talk to wade.

"Kim I ran the trace on the text and it came from Ron address, then I got satellite imaging and thermal scans on his house. He's really there." Wade said with a happy look whilst still in his pyjamas.

"Thanks Wade." She said dropping the Kimmunicator on her desk and going to change out of her mission gear into her pyjamas, it was almost midnight and she didn't have to fly out to find out who was sending her fake texts.

Once out of her mission gear and into her pyjamas she snuck into the tweebs room to get Rufus. The little guy had been looked over by the twins whenever Kim was busy or was going into a dangerous situation.

"Rufus he's back." She told the small rodent in her hand as he yawned cartoonishly from being woken up.

"Hnm." The little guy said confused, his mind still a bit fuzzy from his nap.

"It's Ron he's back." She explained.

Once he understood he started jumping up and down on her hand more lively than he had been the past couple of months.

"Yeah were going to see him tomorrow at Bueno nacho." She told him which seemed to quite him down damapaning his mood but he still had a smile on his face the same as Kim.

"Ok." He said still barley containing his overall happiness.

"You'll be sleeping with me tonight and we will go over to him later today."

He stood at attention like a little toy soldier before saluting her then jumping up and landing on her hand on his back ready to sleep. The little guy must have been tired. So Kim carried him of to her room where she placed him in his little cot by her night stand and after tucking him she went into her own blankets.

Some nights sleeping next to Rufus brought an ease to her sleep that she greatly appreciated. He was her last connection to Ron. And to tomorrow when she would be reunited with her best friend and he would go back to Ron she would sleep easier. That was how the world was supposed to be. Rufus sleeping next to Ron and her best fried just a couple of houses down from hers. Them going on missions together and celebrating at Bueno nacho all together after a successful mission. Them going through senior year together. Team Possible back in action.

She went to sleep with a smile but a thought creeping at the back of her head trying to ruin her thought, what if it wasn't Ron that texted her what if it was someone else pretending to be Ron. A certain Blue skinned mad genius that was actually competent. But Kim tossed that thought away, she hoped it was Ron even if it wasn't really him she would get him back after beating that twisted demon if it controlled he friend.

* * *

After an early morning of reprogramming the listening devices and cameras that were placed all over his house Ron had completed his first task of the day. Now the bugs would transmit would continue to transmit a loop of audio and video whenever he wanted by the push of a button from one of his watches. He had complete privacy from the GJ bugs and would have to reprogram the bugs from the school when they'd come to bug his house.

Ron had nothing against The Yamanouchi School but just like GJ he couldn't trust them yet.

" **The only one you can trust is us."** The voice at the back of his mind said but he chose to ignore it even if it was telling the truth.

He finished eating breakfast with his parent and caught a ride with his dad to the school. It would open tomorrow for the first day but he still had to sort out the whole issue of basically missing an entire year of school by writing a couple of tests.

He walked through the empty halls of Middleton High school headed straight to the Principal's office but before he could get there he heard a sound that he was glad to hear. He hadn't heard in months, one that had scared him ever since freshman year.

"Stoppable!" he could hear Mr. Barkin shout from one of the classrooms "What are you doing in my halls." Barkin continued shouting as he got a bit closer to him.

Before he left Barkin used tower over him but now they were the close to the same height and Barkin still outweighed him in overall mass and bulk. That would slow down Ron in a fight so he wasn't intimidated by the 'Ideal man' in Barkin's eyes 'Big and strong'. Ron went with half of those requirements and was satisfied with being strong.

"Ah Mr B long time no see." He replied

"9 months to be exact Stoppable. 9 blissful months of peace and tranquillity." Barkin lamented.

"Don't worry Mr B I swear those moments will continue to be peaceful and tranquil, I'm just headed to the principal's office to write my placement exams." He explained trying defuse the elder man from going on a tirade about him.

"So you're the student the principal talked about?" he gave him a curious glance.

"Yeah. I think so." He answered unsure if it was him but then again there probably weren't many students that had to take their placement exams today.

"Okay. Follow me Stoppable." He said turning around and heading to the classroom he shouted from a few minutes back.

Ron followed suit not wanting to aggravate the man purposefully. When he reached the room, Barkin gestured to an empty chair for him to sit down on.

While Mr B fiddled with a couple of paper he told Ron "Listen up and listen good Stoppable in my hand I hold the keys to your future." He said in his gruff voice waving around the papers in his hand "You pass you get to do your senior year with the rest of your class but if you fail you redo your junior year. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. B."

"Okay good now you have 3 hours to complete 6 different quizzes basically summing up everything you missed in your junior year." He said giving him his test "And I want complete silence I'll be watching you like a hawk so no funny business." He said as he grabbed a chair and dragged it back to Ron's table and watched him closely and looked at his watch "Now begin."

The test were rather easy so he passed the paper back to Mr B who had been grading his test for the past hour in complete silence with a grumble coming from him, from time to time. Ron just sat in the same chair staring at Mr B like 'a hawk' waiting for him to finish grading the papers.

Barkin left the room after grading the papers and left the room giving Ron the old 'The bell doesn't dismiss you. I dismiss you.' Glare which Ron obliged and came back a couple of minutes later.

"Well stoppable, you pass and are officially enrolled in the senior class. However due to your absence over the past year you still have some missing credits. But don't worry we will remedy that over this coming year along with your SAT's. And as your guidance counsellor I would advise you to fatten up your resume for college applications. It's looking a little bit slim. Subpar grades, No noteworthy extracurricular active…" Barkin went off and Ron was about to protest but Barkin shot him another glare.

"And no the Middle Mad Dog mascot doesn't count as noteworthy and neither does getting rescued by a girl on a daily basis." Barkin said not properly appreciating the art form that mas the Middleton mad dog the banana foam cream was more than noteworthy it was revolutionary but Ron held his tongue and let him continue.

"No! Noteworthy extracurricular activities, multiple disciplinary issues i.e constant overdue assignments and tardiness. Flooding the school cafeteria. Son if you want to get into a good college you don't have the substance for it."

"And I agree with you Mr B. which is why I'll try working harder on my grades I'll even take A.P. classes and I'll try to join the football team." Mr barkin eyed him curiously.

"Well from your placement test do give you the right to join the A.P classes and the football team has just lost Brick flag. After 7 years the boy managed to graduate leaving his spot behind. You can try that out." He said giving Ron a psychotic glare "But be warned Stoppable, they're going to be a lot of young men gunning for that spot and you may have grown a bit but you will still be facing people stronger than you, faster than you and overall hungrier than you so be warned."

"Noted." Ron said standing up to eye level with Barkin.

After starring each down for a couple of seconds Barkin said "Good now get out of my school and comeback tomorrow at 7 AM to get your schedule and don't be late." Stepping aside to allow Ron to walk out of the classroom

"Sure Mr B I'll be there. Even if they don't open the school till 7:30." He said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

With his school issues solved it was time to move on to his 3rd task of the day. He checked his watch and saw he didn't have enough time to go shopping for a car before meeting KP so he was going to Bueno Nacho to meet up with her and buy the car later.

Ron was right on time to meet KP. Diablo sauce and cheese hit his nose when he opened walked into the restaurant. The place was a nearly empty and their booth was free so Ron walked up to the counter to order.

"Hey Ned. How's it hanging" He said greeting the assistant manager.

"Hey Ron. Well rush hour is about to start in a couple of minutes so just preparing to brave the storm." Ned replied back.

"Cool. Okay hook me up with 4 Nacos, 3 Quesarito and Tortilla salad." His standard Naco night order he always got with Kim and Rufus "Oh and extra cheese on that." He said remembering Rufus always loved extra cheese.

"Sure that will be 7.52." Ned replied after typing in the additional order.

"Okay." Ron said pulling out a 10 dollar note from his wallet. "And keep the change."

"Thanks Ron!" Ned said, pocketing the change.

He heard the doors open and turned around to see his red headed friend walk in to the restaurant. She headed towards him like a rocket the twins built. "Ron!" she shouted and within moments he was caught in another tight hug but this one was almost bone crushing.

"Hey KP." Was all he said. Still letting her try to crush his internal organs. It felt good, he had missed her so much when he was gone.

When they finished hugging he felt something moving all over his body. It started at his leg moved under his pants and climbed up his back and rested on his shoulder jumping on it. He grabbed his naked mole rat and gave it a hug "Hey buddy." And Rufus got livelier after that while Kim went in for the second hug with Rufus between them.

It was good to have them back again. His best friend in the whole world and his favourite buddy.

" _ **And you are already attached Ronnie that was quick."**_ Blue taunted him.

" _Shut up and let me enjoy this."_ he replied still savouring the moment of their reunion.

"Um Ron, you're orders ready." Ned said behind them bringing their moment to an end.

"Okay Ned." Ron said breaking up the hug "We'll talk at the booth." I'll be right behind you." He said Kim turning around to go grab the food.

"Sure." Kim said turning around walking towards the both. Rush hour had begun and more people where coming into the store so they had to save their spot.

Rufus just climbed back up to Ron's shoulder. After picking up their food Ron and Rufus followed Kim to their booth

"The Naco night standard." He took his seat opposite Kim "And extra cheese just how you like it buddy." He said as Rufus nosedived from his shoulder into the one of the Nacos already going at it. He looked at KP "It's good to see you Kim." He said following Rufus's lead and eating a naco while Kim started picking at her Tortilla salad.

"It's good to see you to Ron you've…" she eyed him closely "Been working out."

"Yeah a lot push ups and crunches will do that to you."

"How long have you been back?"

"I've been back since Thursday and I would have reached out sooner but GJ held me for test to make sure I wasn't Zorpox." He said causing her to wince when she heard Blue's name "And it's me. They released me on Sunday. Which was when I called you. Anyway Kim how have you been?"

"Good actually. I've been busy looking after Rufus, helping my dad at the space centre and my mom at the medical centre. Then there's the babysitting and my job at Club Banana. I'm saving up for a new car." She conveniently left out the part where she scoured the earth looking for him.

"That's good to hear. What car are you looking to buy?"

"I'm just looking to get my own so that I don't have to drive the tweebs places whenever I borrow my parents' cars. I might get a convertible sports car I don't know which yet."

"I'm also looking to buy a new car. I'm buying it later today do you want to come?"

"No I can't, I have work later on. What car are you looking to buy?"

"My dad told me to get something practical and reliable… and not too flashy so I might get a truck or a SUV." He put his Naco down and looked at her He could tell she wasn't interested. This wasn't the conversation she wanted to have with him right now. "Go ahead you can ask."

After a moment of hesitation she asked the 2 questions she had wanted to ask since she had gotten his text "Where were you Ron? And why did you leave."

"I was in self-imposed exile KP." He answered but it seemed like she wanted more information "You know I remember everything he did, while he was under control." He said slumping in the booth a little bit "I was there at the back of his mind the entire time he was in control. It was like I was tied down to a chair with a front row seat for all of it. The sick and wrong, the horribly twisted and outright atrocious action he took using my body and I couldn't do anything about it." He told her honestly "When he was finally defeated, I hoped it would be over but I was flooded with the guilt of everything he did. I couldn't live with myself over what had happened so I isolated myself from everything and everyone. I knew if I stayed everyone would try to convince me that it wasn't my fault. That I was just another victim. But at the time I felt I didn't deserved it. It was my fault. Zorpox was the manifestation of my darkest aspects magnified by the Attitudeanitor. So I went into hiding. That was going to be my penance complete and utter isolation."

"So what happened? Why are you back?"

"Well for a time I did just that. I hid out in a small country in Europe where no one would find me and I wouldn't be a danger to anyone. But after a while I realised that even though he was gone he was still winning. He was still ruling over me causing me to live like a hermit. I was punishing myself because of him so I stopped. I decided the best way for me to win back control was to be a better me. He was my darkest aspects so I was going to magnify my best aspects. I started working out, reading more overall just being better. I even travelled the world to enjoy the beauty of the world he almost destroyed. And now I'm truly back and better than ever."

"Wow Ron." She said after taking a moment to process everything he just said "I'm glad your back and I'm even more glad that you're improving yourself."

"Thanks KP. And I know you searched the entire globe trying to find and probably used up a lot of favours trying to locate me. I'm sorry about that, it wasn't your fault I just needed more time to figure things out."

"No big. You're back now and how did you know I looked all over for you." She eyed him curiously.

"Cause you did the same thing I'd do if you ever went missing." He answered honestly

"That's what best friends are for." She smiled at him.

"Yeah Kim." He smiled back

"So what about school tomorrow. I mean like you missed an entire year."

"I went in earlier today and fixed all of my problems so I'm good on the school front we'll both be seniors tomorrow."

"That's great Ron. School hasn't been the same without. Some of the cheerleaders even missed the Middleton Mad Dog. We still haven't found a replacement."

"Yeah absence does make the heart grow fonder. But I won't be back in the Mad Dog costume. Barkin said I needed a more noteworthy extra-curricular activities. So I'll be trying out for the football team."

"Well that's even better. Your Mad Dog will be missed but I'm glad it won't be back."

"Hush Kim, there is no need for such blasphemy." He said in mock outrage folding and holding his head high which Rufus seemed to follow. HE understood the true worth of the stoppable Mad Dog.

"I'm sorry but it true. We missed it out of nostalgia but we still know how ridiculous it really was especially the foam." She said whilst laughing

"The foam was revolutionary." And he laughed too.

He noticed that whilst they were talking it seemed rush hour was dying down. "So Kim what time do you have work?" he asked looking at his watch for the time

"At 2." She replied

"Well then we have 40 minutes before you have to go to work." He said knowing it took 30 minutes to get to the mall luckily she had finished her salad while they talked.

"Shoot. I guess I have to go work." She said standing up from the booth

"Yeah me too I have to go get the car." He said standing up from the booth to go and hug her before she left "I'll take Rufus. We have some catching up to do to."

She gave him another bone crushing hug "I'm glad your back." She said for the 10th time.

"Me too." He said when they broke apart from the hug.

"Bye Ron." She said which he responded with a bye of his own and Rufus waved goodbye. She walked to the exit and looked back one last time for a last look before she waved and left going to her job.

"Well it's just you and me buddy." He said while sat down to finish his last Naco that Rufus hadn't eaten and less than a minute later he was headed out of the restaurant with Rufus in one of the pockets in his cargo pants taking a nap.

" _ **Wow that was such an incredible performance even I almost believed you."**_ Blue said while Ron was walking to the car dealership. He ignored him.

" _ **I honestly didn't think you had it in you. I thought you would have cracked under her scrutiny and your weakness."**_

" _I did what I had to. I can't let her get suspicious. Like you said she has a penchant to stick her nose where it didn't belong."_

" _ **So that's why you took the rat from the cheerleader. She would get suspicious if you didn't take him with you."**_

" _No I took Rufus with me because he's my buddy. I ate the tracker she put in my Naco that Rufus didn't eat. Now shut up I hate having these conversations in daylight it weakness my concentration."_

Ron was just going to buy a car nothing dangerous. Which was why he didn't mind the tracker in his food, it was her way of showing she cared. It would be useful for keeping Kim's mind at ease. But like all the other bugs he would reprogram it later.

* * *

"Wade is the tracker on now?" She asked staring at her Kimmunicator. She had put a tracker on his food when she knew he was distracted. While they were talking she was scared that Rufus would eat the food with the tracker in it but thankfully he left it for Ron.

"And…" Wade said while typing away at his computer and with a finger that he waved around before entering one last key "It's active" He said as the Kimmunicator showed his and Rufus's locations "It seems he's headed to the car dealership on 4th street"

"Yeah he said he was going to buy a new car to day. Keep me posted on his movements Wade. I just want to make sure he's safe."

"Yeah me too." Wade said before Kim switched of her Kimmunicator to get back to work.

"Keep who safe?" Monique asked when she returned from the stock room carrying some clothes

"It's Ron. He's back." Kim explained to Monique. Like everyone else she hadn't really told her friends any details about what happened to Ron and why he went missing. She had been dodging their questions the entire time. The only people she actually told where her parents' and his.

Monique shrieked dropping the clothes on a nearby table "Girl! You must be so happy!" and rushed over to hug Kim

"Yeah I am" Kim said enjoying their embrace.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"Yeah I just came from talking to him."

"Tell me everything!" Monique said excited to hear some new gossip "Where has the boy been and what has he been doing?"

"We have work." Kim tried to remind her friend.

"Oh look around this place is practically empty." She replied waving a hand to show the few people that were in the store and looked at Kim looking for juicy details.

"Okay, okay. Well he just told me he was travelling the world."

"Girl isn't that what you guys always did?"

"No Moni, what we did was globetrotting going from place to place to fight the bad guys. He said he was travelling the world as in actually visiting places and enjoying it." Kim explained

"Wow that's great. Will he be going with us to school?" She asked

"Yeah, he'll be a senior with us he even said he'd join the football team." This caused Monique to burst out in laughter.

"Seriously… is that boy kidding… didn't he learn from the last time he tried to join every single sport in school." She said still hysterical.

"Actually, I think he's going to make it this time." But Monique looked at her like as if she said 'Smarty mart clothes are just the same as Club Banana' and she didn't blame her "You would too if would've seen him today he looked good." Kim said remembering how much better Ron seemed today

"Like how good?"

"Like Bobby Johnson when he spent that summer at basketball camp and came back a hunk."

"Wow. Seriously?" she asked

"Yeah he's changed."

"I'm still in shock, Ron is a hunk now and you think he's a hunk. If feel the world is about exploded."

"Yeah I know… wait, wait what?" she asked when she finally understood what Monique said. "I don't think he's a hunk I just said he changed." She said defensively.

"Yeah he changed into a hunk." Monique said with a devious smile that was implying certain things and wiggled her eyebrows to top it off "If you were telling the truth."

"I was but I didn't mean it like that." She said still defending herself "We're just friends." She said trying to stop the blush from showing on her face.

"Well if he turned into a hunk and you're not going for it. Would you mind if I went for it?" Monique tried baiting her.

Kim didn't know how to respond so her mouth just stayed agape while she tried to think of a response.

"I'm just playing girl. Don't fret I won't go for him girl code and all that so don't worry" she said as she went to the table to pick up the clothes she dropped earlier "Bye Kim."

Kim still stood there trying to process what had just happened. Monique had just implied something that just existed in the realm of impossibility. She and Ron had always been friends ever since pre-k. A friendship that had survived everything.

" _No we're just platonic."_ She thought before going back to work she just had to focus on work today. Now that she found Ron and he was okay she could also focus on senior year and spending it with her best friend. And not try to upset the balance of nature.

* * *

Ron and Rufus stared the man down his office. All three of them refusing to back down. This was a delicate process. From the moment Ron walked through the door the salesman 'George Scott' had been trying to seduce and mesmerise him, buttering him up to try and fatten his commission. Ron wished the guy no ill will but game recognise game and Ron wasn't going to lose this one.

The guy knew his stuff when it came to the car Ron had chosen. From the 210-hp, 4.0-liter V-6 engine with electronic ignition and 254 lbs.-ft. of torque, to the 5-speed automatic transition. The guy had done his best to oversell the car and with the premium audio system, an extra 4 speakers and CD player. All in all the cost of the actual car itself was around 10000 and with the added feateures plus a good commission it would be $11000 , but George had been trying to push for $14500 with an extended warranty of 6 years.

Ron had the cash for it, his dad had sent the $21000 dollars into his account. But it wasn't about the money it was about the principle. He wasn't going to get played like some newbie.

He pretended to have a short conversation with Rufus before saying "$11300 with the premium audio system, the CD player and a 3 year warranty. Final offer." Rufus folded his arms and stared the man down even hard. There were no emotion is in their faces just steadfast, unrelenting determination.

None of them blinked because they knew the first to blink would be the first to lose. With 4 eyes burrowing into him George finally blinked "Fine. Deal." He said extending his hand to shake Ron's hand then Rufus's hand "You guys are really good negotiators." He chuckled easing the tension in the room "You're basically committing a day light robbery."

"I don't even believe that for a second you've made a decent buck of off this deal. Speaking of day light robbery does this dealership even have a 6 year warranty?" he asked humorously causing George to laugh.

"Yeah it actually does… and you'd be surprised how many people get it."

"But not me I'm good with the 3 year deal."

"Yeah I was hoping to get you on it seeing this is your first car and you came here to buy it alone. Okay Mr Stoppable and Rufus I have to go file the paper work for your 3 year warranty and the added entertainment features on your car. This might take a while but you can wait here while I finish up everything then you can drive home in your new SUV." He said as he stepped out of the office.

So he decided to stay in the office to wait for the car "Good job buddy." He said fist bumping Rufus. The little guy helped in the negotiations intimidating George. Rufus added that restrained and dangerous look to Georgie acting like a little Jiminy cricket stopping Ron from getting cheated and Ron let Rufus believe that which was why he was so happy on Ron's shoulder.

He had passed his test his parents had secretly given him to see how responsible he was. He had chosen a good car following his dad's criteria. The SUV wasn't flashy but it had a good design and good millage. A 5 seater with plenty of room in the back in case they wanted to transport something. The true definition of practical and reliable plus he had saved up $10000.

He suddenly felt the presence of the 2 shadows that had been following him the entire day sneak into the office. He remembered his time in japan doing the dragon course which was the base course. They taught them how to easily break into a place's and how to disappear. These 2 shadows however seemed to have undergone further training. If Ron wasn't alert he never would have felt their presence when they snuck into the room, but he always had his guard up.

They must have seen that this was the only place they could actually talk to him privately. His house was under surveillance and bugged and everywhere else would be too public.

"Stoppable-san" The female materialised from the shadows of the corner wearing her ninja gear. Spooking Rufus and causing him to go hiding in Ron's pockets. Sometimes ninjas were too subtle.

"Hey Yori and…?" He said looking at the other corner were a male ninja hid.

"We have not been officially introduced." he said in a smooth voice "I am Hirotaka it is my honour to truly meet you." as he materialised "As well as you Rufus-san we apologise if we may have startled you" and Rufus finally came out of hiding.

"Sensei has sent to extend an invitation to you and Rufus-san. We ask you to return to the school to continue your training." Yori said while both she and Hirotaka bowed.

"It would be my honour to return to the school, but I must humbly decline the offer." Ron replied bowing.

"Why so Stoppable-san?" Yori asked as everyone stopped bowing.

"It is your destiny to return to the Yamanouchi School." Hirotaka added.

"There are many reasons why I can't return to japan for the time being. Having been away from my family and friends for far too long being chief among them. There is also the matter of my Global Justice probation." He gave her his sentimental and lawful reasons why he wouldn't go.

"But the Yamanouchi School can prepare you for your destiny Stoppable-san." Yori said still trying to sell Ron on the idea of going back to the school.

"I think that Sensei would agree with me, that destiny will always find a way of fulfilling itself training or not. And I if the invitation still stands in a year I will return to the school." He told them leaving no room for argue with him.

"Okay. Stoppable-san." They both conceded

"Send my regards to Sensei." He told them both.

"Of course Stoppable-san it will be our honor." The both said in unison as they turned to disappear into the shadows.

"Oh and Yori it was great seeing you." He said causing her to blush.

"As it was seeing you Stoppable-san" putting on her mask to try and hide the blush "Goodbye Stoppable-san and Rufus-san" she said before she disappeared with Hirotaka.

He felt their presences leave the room and finally leave the building.

" _ **Good riddance that school would have made things a lot more difficult for us and slowed you down even more."**_

Blue was right an entire school of ninja would have made it a lot harder for him to sneak in and out to do what was necessary. Especially with the near omniscient Sensei nearby. It was difficult enough hiding his presence and activities from the older man when he was so far away. It would be near impossible to do that when head have to see him every day at school. So he'd keep his distance from the school.

* * *

Ron spent over 4 hours at the car dealership. Test driving the car, negotiating with George and the impromptu talk with Yori and Hiro, waiting for the shop to add his entertainment system, signing the cheque and all the insurance forms. Once he was done George had given him his business card, in case Ron wanted to buy a new car or extend his warranty.

He pulled up into the drive way of his new car and parked it just outside the garage. He got out of it carrying Rufus in his pocket and take out Bueno Nacho in hand, that he got after making a quick stop on his way home.

His parents came to see him outside and started inspecting his new car. After dropping of the Bueno Nacho in his room he walked out back out to get the verdict if the liked his new car.

"Good Job Ronald." His father being the first to congratulate him.

"Yes dear, good job." His mother following suite.

"It looks good, decent mileage. It's a nice sensible car"

"Yeah it's Practical and cost effective dad. I even got it for a good price. $11300."He said as Rufus got out of pocket and took his spot on his shoulder.

"Oh that's a good deal." He dad commented.

"So what are you going to do with the rest of the cash left in your account?" his mother asked.

"Nothing. I think I'm just going to keep it in case of emergencies." He answered

"Well dear your father and I just want to tell you how proud of you we are." His father hugged her showing a united front "We were a little bit worried that you would show up in a showy expensive sports car or something like that." She expressed her worries

"It's okay mom. It's like I promised I'm going to be better from now on. I even passed my placement exams so I am officially going to be a senior tomorrow and I'll be joining A.P. classes to improve my resume for college."

His parents seemed to beam with more pride and they hugged him. With the whole stoppable clan in it. Him, Rufus, his mom and dad. When they broke apart they went back into the house. His mom had told him she left him his dinner in the oven. He was going to eat latter. Now he headed up to his room to eat the Bueno Nacho.

Him and Rufus started on the food and finished it with in minuets and started playing video games while he called Kim. After a couple of rings she picked up.

"Hey Kim." He greeted her.

"Hey Ron what's the sitch?"

"Oh nothing much just got the new car and was wondering if you wanted a ride to school tomorrow."

"Wow that's great Ron. And yes on the ride. "

"Yeah I'll be there early, I have to see Barkin before school starts."

"Sure I'll be ready."

"Alright I gotta go." he said dropping the phone.

He realised the drugs he had put in Rufus's food had finally worked on him and the little guy was sound asleep on the chair next to him.

" _ **You should have just added rat poison and let him sleep permanently."**_ Blue advised another twisted solution.

" _For the last time Blue I don't kill! Especially my friends"_ he replied angered by Blue's suggestion.

He took Rufus' sleeping body and tucked him in for the night. He had taken care of almost all of his daily task. His placement exams, buying his car, the talk with KP and reprogramming the GJ bugs. Now he had to reprogram the bug Kim put on him and the visit from Yori added something to his list. Reprogramming the bugs the School had put in his house.

He changed into his pyjamas still keeping his watch on and headed for bed. After pretending to sleep he activated his holo projector from his watch which made a feedback loop of the last couple of minutes of him sleeping. Any person or camera that would be prying in his room would just see the blond young man sleeping. After which he took of his watch making sure not to move it too much.

He wasn't really a fan of the holo projector because it could only display what had happened previously on a feedback loop so he had to limit his movements between when he switched it on and when he activated the loop and moving it could cause discrepancies. He preferred to use his ghost shield which effectively made him invisible but with Wade's tracker in him the signal would have been lost and probably alert Wade and Kim to the disturbance. If that happened he knew it would be minutes before Kim bust through his room and restarted the hunt for him.

While the holo projector was working he got to work finding the bugs in his room. He quietly moved through the room using an enhanced version of the technique the school had taught in the dragon course. Going to the bag he had brought with him from the jet to pull out the watch he had used earlier this morning to search for the bugs. This one had a nonlinear junction detector with an ultra-radiofrequency detector that could find every single listening device in the room and an infrared scanner that could detect any video bugs.

When Blue was in control he had spent a lot of time developing all of these scanners to make sure he wasn't being spied on and Ron had been improving Blue's original scanners over the past couple of months. Just like he had been doing with all of Blue's gadgets and inventions.

Once finding the bug the School put he went to work reprogramming them. He synced them up to his watches so that he could remotely control what the bugs heard and saw. Now he could almost go back into hiding and nobody would know about it until they physically went into his room. He had one last thing to take care of before he was in the clear with complete privacy.

He traced the signal for wades bug using his watch again and pressed a button on it twice. The watch cloned the signal for Wade's tracker while simultaneously disabling the original the instant the clone signal was transmitted from the watch. The now defunct tracker would pass out of his system over the next week

Now he could move freely without worry and with complete privacy. He had completed all of his tasks of the day and his dinner before heading to sleep. He had an early morning with Kim then Mr Barkin.


	2. Chapter 2

Late nights had always become staple of Ron's life, even back when he was just Kim's sidekick, but back then he'd always get at least 5 hours of sleep. His late nights had been mixed with early morning afford Ron a max of 4 hours of sleep per night.

He woke up with Rufus still asleep, the drugs still hadn't worn off. The dose was only enough to put the little guy to sleep for 12 hours. Ron hated drugging him but it was necessary and would be again. Thankfully the little guy would have some off the best sleep he had ever had in his life and would be well rested in an hour or 2.

He started to get his morning workout and without equipment he just did calisthenics exercises for an hour before hitting the showers. Rufus had woken up refreshed by that time Ron had finished his shower and Rufus went in, while Ron changed his clothes, a red hoodie and another pair of black cargo pants with sneakers.

He packed his school bag with a couple of books and his gym bag with clothes for football tryouts later today. Once he was ready, he went downstairs to grab some breakfast for him and Rufus with his parents. Saying goodbye to his parents he drove over to Kim's house while Rufus got his second nap of the day.

Parking in the drive way outside the garage with enough room for anyone to drive out. Ron went to the door and rang the doorbell and a moment later Kim's mom opened it with coffee in hand and smile on her face. She was a peak into the future of what Kim would look like in her later years in life and she was beautiful.

"Oh, hi Ron. Come on in." The mother of 3 and author of the paper on the use of lasers on sub-cranial exploration basically dragged him in to his second home and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Mrs. Dr P. how are you?" he asked as she led him into the kitchen

"Oh same old same." Answered as the entered the kitchen to find Kim's dad with his own cup of coffee in hand reading the examiner. "How you have been?" she said in a concerned tone

"Yes Ronald how have you been?" her dad matching the concern and putting his newspaper down

"All good Mr. DR P and Mrs. DR P. I assume Kim has told you guys what happened." He answered taking note of their concern.

"Well not really, she hasn't been forthcoming with the details." Kim's mom replied.

"Yes. She only told us that something had happened and someone took over you. And after she saved you, you went into hiding." Her dad added.

"I just needed sometime alone to figure things out but now I'm back." He said not really going into detail. They seemed to be placated with his answer like most people would be.

"Well I for one am delighted to have you back Ron." Her mom said with her dad nodding in agreement.

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P and Mr. DR P. Do you guys know if Kim is ready?" he asked.

"Yes she said she would be down in a minute." Her dad said as he picked up the newspaper.

"Oh which reminds me." She checked her watch and gulped down the rest of her coffee "I have to be getting to work, I have an early cranial by pass to get to." She picked up her lab coat "Bye." She waved as she zoomed out of the room "Oh and Ron say hi to your folks."

The twins came in as their mother left "Hey Ron." They said in unison. The twins had grown from the last time he saw them. They looked happy and innocent and in a year they'd have to suffer through puberty.

" _Poor little guys."_ he thought"Jim, Tim what's up."

"Nothing much." They still replied in unison as Kim appeared in the kitchen door way. She was wearing turquoise top and navy pants with tennis shoes.

"Hey Ron. I'm ready let's go."

"Yeah sure Kim." He pulled his car keys and tossed them in the air before catching them "Let's Roll."

"You have a car?" The twins asked with glee in their eyes.

"Yeah I bought it yesterday." He answered and with that the 2 instantly ran out almost bumping into Kim

"Ugh tweebs!" She shouted at them when she moved out of their way "Bye dad have to get going."

"Good luck at school Kimme-cub. And drive carefully Ronald." Mr. Dr. P

"Will do sir." He told him as he left with Kim.

When they got to the car the twins where already there inspecting they car.

"Nice car." Kim said giving he stamp of approval on the car.

"Thanks." He said as they got closer to it.

"Hicka Bicka boo" Tim started their catchphrase which Jim ended with a "Hoosha.". They seemed even more gleeful than when they went running out of the kitchen and Kim noticed.

"Oh no. Ron don't. Whatever they say just say no. It's not worth it" she responded to the unasked question.

"Come on!" Jim said "You guys haven't even heard our offer first." Tim continued.

"KP, let's just humor them." Ron said interested to hear their pitch.

"Oh okay." She said conceding

"We can modify your car." Tim began their pitch "Super charge the engines." Jim jumped in switching between the 2 of them "Reinforce the chassis making it indestructible" "Once were done it could go on missions no sweat." Jim said concluding their pitch.

"And what's the catch?" Kim asked annoyed and coming in to his defense.

"He just has to give us rides." They said in unison pointing at Ron.

"Like I said Ron. Soo not worth it!" Kim replied. The twins still looked at him hopeful that he'd agree.

"Don't worry KP" he told her "I'll think about it." he said to the twins.

"Now go. Shoo. We have to get to school" Kim said waving them away as they were going into the car.

"Hmm." They both said shrugging and walking away.

"Are you seriously considering letting the tweebs tweak your car?" she asked him once she put her seatbelt on in the passenger seat.

"No." he said as he drove out of the drive way and headed to school "I was just trying not to crush the little guys spirits."

"Good, you so don't want to be stuck driving the tweebs around." Kim shivered reliving the horror she had to go through every time she borrowed her parent's cars.

"Yeah." Ron agreed with her.

The twins had made an enticing offer to soup up his car. They could probably add in aquatic capabilities and a quantum engine with specialized wheel thrusters to make it fly. The twins would be a perfect excuse, why his car would be tricked out. Since he couldn't do it without people getting suspicious. It was the same reason why he had left his cars and planes at his headquarters. Unfortunately driving Jim and Tim around would lessen his effectiveness and inevitably prove detrimental to his discretion.

"You ready for the first day of senior year?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. By the way what did you tell people at school, when they asked about me." He asked curiously, to make sure he could corroborate the story.

"I never really told them anything. Oh don't worry not that many people asked…" She said without realizing how hurtful that sounded but the realization kicked in "Oh no Ron! I didn't mean it like that. I…I" she panicked trying to find a way to phrase his status as loser at the school.

"No sweat KP. I know I wasn't actually the most popular guy in school." In fact he was at the bottom of the food chain.

"But still some people asked like Felix, Tara and Monique." She said trying to mend what she presumed was his bruised ego "Even Bonnie asked."

"Yeah she was probably glad I wasn't there anymore." Ron said knowing how bonnie felt about him. Even when they dated she always found a way to be antagonistic to him.

"No. She actually seemed concerned." Kim replied puzzled herself as was Ron "But I guess it's because not everyone is evil."

"Yeah I guess so." Ron responded. He knew better than anyone that she did have some sweet spots even if they were covered with venomous insults most of the time thanks to her dominant Queen Bee personality.

"Stoppable! You're 31 minutes late!" Barkin shouted as Ron entered the room. With Kim waiting outside for him she didn't feel like seeing Barkin so early in the morning.

"Sorry Mr B." Ron apologized without arguing with Barkin even though he knew full well that the school doors opened at 7:30 and it was now 7:31. Arguing with the teacher would be useless.

"Okay Stoppable I am a tough but fair man so I won't give you detention today. This is the only free pass I will ever give you." He said coming closer with a paper in hand.

"Thank you sir." Ron replied politely.

"No here is your new schedule as you requested." He said passing him his schedule "and this is your new locker number along with the combination." He passed the paper with the information on it.

"Thanks again sir." he checked the number for his locker and it was only 2 numbers down from his previous locker number so he still have to pass by D-hall to get to it.

"Now get out of my face stoppable."

"Sure Mr B." Ron walked out into the hall to find Kim still waiting for him.

"So what's your schedule like?" Kim asked and he gave her his schedule while they walked to their lockers. "Wow! Ron are you sure this is your schedule? These are mostly A.P. classes." She asked flabbergasted and still underestimating him.

"Yeah it is. Like I said I'm stepping up. A better Ron" He replied. He had to beef up his college application and this was one of the best ways to do it. Along with good SAT scores but he'd take them later in the year since he missed them.

"Well, I'm proud of you for that. It's too bad we won't be in many classes together except for lunch and 4th period. I'll barley see during the day." She said downcast by their separation. They had always wound up with basically the same schedule since freshmen year with little variation here and there.

"Kim!" the both turned around to see Monique walking towards them.

"Hey Monique." Kim said as she approached. Monique opened her mouth to say something then she noticed Ron standing there and her eyebrows raised and stopped in her tracks when recognition hit her face less than a second later.

"Woow Ron is that you?" she asked with her eyebrows still raised

"Hey Monique." He responded with a goofy grin.

"When I thought Kim was exaggerating when she said you turned into a hunk." Monique said complementing him while causing Kim to blush.

"I've been working out." He accepted the compliment

"Yeah I can see." Monique said as she gazed at him with a flirtatious smile.

"Uh we have to get to our lockers." Kim chimed in which brought Monique back to reality.

"Oh yeah." Monique said as they started walking to their lockers "And can you believe it we are actually seniors." Monique said excited about their first day.

"We are older. We wiser. We rule the school." Ron said excited about their first day as the reached their lockers. He didn't really like it that much but at least he would see his friends from time to time on a regular basis.

"Yeah I'm so psyched for this year." Kim said as she and Ron opened their lockers to put away some of their books away while Monique stood behind them. Ron got to work fixing up his new locker. "It's like, nothing can ruin this." Kim said enjoying her wave of euphoria.

"I know what you mean girl." Monique agreed with Kim as Kim closed her locker "But I think we spoke too soon." Monique said as she noticed someone approaching

"Oh hey K. Now that you're a senior cheerleader do you know what that means?" Bonnie asked.

"No Bonnie I don't." Kim replied lamenting the loss of her wave.

"It means you must date a jock. You can't remain single like you did last semester." Bonnie said with a hand on her hip. Ron stopped fixing his locker and stepped back to see Bonnie "It's non-optional it's like a…" Bonnie stopped midway through her rant when she took notice of Ron. He had been partial covered from her view because of the locker door and Kim blocking him.

Like Monique Bonnie was flabbergasted to see Ron. She was wearing a dangerously short mini skirt, with a cyan top that showed of her cleavage and a teal shirt that complimented her eyes. Bonnie still stood there for a moment frozen till Kim snapped her fingers brining Bonnie back.

"Loser is that you?" Bonnie asked with a bewildered look once she came to her sense.

"Oh you still remember my pet name." He replied in a mocking tone "Hey Bon-bon" Bonnie had always been one of the few people who could tear him down. But now even she couldn't harsh his mellow

"You've… You've…" Bonnie tried to say something but couldn't find a way to describe it.

"Yeah I know. I've been working out." He repeated with a cocky grin what he'd been telling people ever since he came back.

Bonnie was about to say something but then the warning bell went off before she got a chance to say something

"I've gotta get to homeroom." Monique said not wanting to be late for her class.

"Me too." Kim said following Monique.

Traffic in the hall had increased with students rushing off to their next class. Bonnie and Ron stood in the hallway for a moment while looking in each other's eyes. It looked like Bonnie wanted to say something.

"Don't want to be late." Ron said as he closed his locker deciding to fix it up later "Bye Bon-bon." Bonnie didn't seem to have a witty retort or a Queen Bee response so he turned around and headed to his classroom but he heard her say something

"Bye Ronnie" she whispered.

He didn't turn around and just kept walking it wouldn't do him any good to be late on the first class of the semester.

Ron walked in right on time for his first period Physics after homeroom. He found Felix near the back fixing his books for class and luckily there was an empty seat next to him that he went to fill.

"Yo Felix." Ron said as he approached

"Ron, you're back!" Felix said when he noticed him approaching and the recognition set in faster than when both Bonnie and Monique noticed him.

"Yeah." He said extending his hand for a fist bump which Felix bumped with a smile on his face matching Ron. He had missed his human male Best friend. The bell rang beginning the class as he sat down

"Woow dude you do know you're in A.P. physics right?" Felix asked a little shocked.

"Yeah I know." He replied. Ron didn't blame him for being skeptical especially considering his academic track record and previous work ethic.

"Okay." Felix quickly accepted Ron's presence.

A man Ron had never seen at the school showed up and started writing on the board. The entire class stopped their chatter and payed attention to the teacher.

"Okay Class My name is Mr. Wilson and I'll be teaching you A.P physics for the year." He said as he began the lesson.

"Yo Felix, have you ever seen this teacher before?" Ron whispered when Mr. Wilson turned back to the board.

"No. This is the first time" Felix answered "Why."

"No I just, wandering if he came after I left." Ron answered nonchalantly.

The way Mr. Wilson acted anybody would confuse him for an actual teacher. But Ron knew better the guy acted more like a GJ agent or Mr. Barkin more than an actual teacher. He already pegged the guy and Ron would have to dig deeper into the teacher to confirm his suspicions. There might be more teachers he'd have to put under the microscope, he wouldn't put it past Dr. Director to put more surveillance on him even in school.

"Girl. I know you said he turned into a hunk but I didn't realize he turned into that much of a hottie." Monique said as they got to a lunch table. They would have gone to the senior table but Mr. Barkin said it was cancel due to something called the SKIP program "Even Bonnie was practically drooling when she saw him."

"I know I was there, Monique." Kim replied annoyed. She had been getting questions from various about Ron during her classes.

"Are you sure you're not going for? Cause it seems like a lot of girl are starting to crush on him." Monique asked Kim with hidden intentions.

"Would one of those girl be you?" she shot back which caused Monique to laugh.

"Okay, okay you caught me." She waved her hands defensively after getting caught "But at least I'm asking for permission to go for it."

Kim still hadn't really thought about it. She wasn't really sure how she would feel about dating someone else. Even back when he was dating Zita she never really knew how to feel. Every time the thought came to her mind she pushed it back remembering their 12 plus year friendship and just wanted him to be happy.

"You can go for it Moni." Kim answered after some deliberation.

"Are you sure?" Monique asked a little shocked by Kim's response she probably expected her to be jelling.

"Yeah, No big Monique. Go for it." She answered. She knew that even if Monique would go for it Ron, she wasn't his type and he wasn't hers and once she realized that she would lose interest.

"No, no, no I think you 2 would make a totally cute couple." Monique said trying to back off.

"Okay how about neither of us not go for him. We don't want a repeat of sophomore year" Kim said remembering the whole deal with Hirotaka.

"This won't be another Hirotaka incident. You 2 have that whole friends since pre-k, I'm serious this time you should go for it plus you haven't dated anyone since Josh." Monique said trying to push Ron and Kim together.

"I've been busy, with the whole cheerleading, babysitting, work at Club Banana and you know mission stuff." She said defensively. She also didn't mention the amount of time she spent searching for Ron when he was still missing. She didn't have time for guys when she was looking for her best Friend.

"Okay, okay I'm dropping the subject." She said "Anyway have you seen the boy?"

"No he is in the A.P classes." Kim answered

"Woow really." Monique said surprised

"I know right." She understood Monique surprise "He said it's a part of the better Ron project."

"The boy is full of surprises since he's been back. It's like he's a completely different person" Monique said as she ate her food.

"What are you girl talking about?" Ron asked when he came to their table with Felix.

"Oh were just talking about the new golden boy whose doing A.P. classes." Monique answered indicating at Ron with a nod while he sat down.

"Yeah he has been participating an awful lot in class." Felix commented. "I've been with him in The A.P. classes the whole day and he has been answering correctly every question the teacher asked."

"I am just trying to up my resume for college application. Thinking of the future and such and such." He gave a nonchalant shrug "Still have a lot of loss time to make up for."

"Speaking of which. What happened and where were you?" Felix asked starting to scarf down his mystery meat without barfing.

"Just needed some time alone to think. So I travelled the world." Ron replied not giving Felix many details.

"Where exactly to?" Monique asked and everyone at the table stared at him curious as well.

"Well I spent some time living in Pretoria and Durban in South Africa. They have some beautiful beaches with some of the best sunrises I have seen in the world and the people there are amazing. I also spent time enjoying Lublin in Poland as well as Budapest in Hungary plus some other places while I drifted all over the world." He answered. Kim had gotten some post cards from him that came from those places and some others but every time she would check it out he would be gone.

"Wow that's a lot of places in 10 months." Felix said.

"Yeah No wonder you seem like a brand new you." Monique said something that caused Kim to think "Maybe I should travel."

"Where would you go to?" Felix asked but Kim stopped paying attention

Now that Kim thought about it ever since Ron came back he did seem like a completely different person. Thankfully he wasn't like when Zorpox had taken over him. Wade had confirmed the testing that GJ did to disprove Zorpox's control. This new Ron seemed to pull a 180 and that was good he was more focused on his future and taking things seriously, but she didn't really know this new Ron but she would find out more about him and how much he had changed.

Today had been a good day for him. He didn't even mind the multiple GJ agents undercover that were watching him. He did however feel bad that they were wasting valuable manpower and resources watching him at school. They would never find anything on him at school. He was going to keep his secret life and school life separated and he was still in school.

So he focused on the task at hand. He changed into his practice clothes taking of his watch whilst putting the cloned tracker on his shoes when he put them on.

Today was the day everybody said would never come. The day Ron stoppable joined the Football team. He lined up with the rest of the students who were trying out for the team as Coach Barkin inspected the tryouts.

"As you all know after…" Barkin released a sigh as he walked by the tryouts "7 years Brick Flag graduated last June. Leaving the mad dogs without a quarterback." He said as he stopped at Ron "Now Brick Flag was one of the best Quarterbacks in the state do you think you have what it takes to replace him?" he said staring Ron down.

"I can do that Mr. B I got hustle. Buckets of hustle." He said confident in his own aptitude.

"Playing the hustle card huh." Barkin said rubbing his chin "LET'S SEE HOW YOU DANCE!" he shouted before blowing his whistle to start practice.

First was the warm up drills. Running 4 laps around the field and another 6 jogging. Ron hadn't even broken a sweat but some of the team member had to get towels from Rufus. Then there was a team stretch to get their muscles lose. Technique drills followed, with high knees and karaoke running drills. Once what Coach Barkin considered the beginning of practice he started the fundamental drills.

He split up all the players into groups of line men, backs. To properly train them in their specific positions.

Only 10 people were trying out for the quarter back position. 6 seniors and 4 juniors. Barkin was going to personally overlook their training while the assistant coaches worked on the others.

Barkin further broke them into two to test they're throwing ability. He set Ron up with another senior, Jacob Coulson. JC was a cool guy a bit bigger than Ron and had always been on the football team. He'd never said a bad word about Ron or mocked him like some of the members on the team.

"Go long." JC said at the starting position while he held the football and Ron ran fast going long. JC had thrown the ball with a lot of power behind it making it go further, Ron was still able to catch it perfectly by jumping and grabbing it from the air.

"Book the hall we have a reception." He joked as he ran back to the starting position. Showing the ball to Coach Barkin and JC

"Okay." He grabbed the ball from Ron's hand "Let's see you pass." He said tossing it back to Ron.

Now it was turn for Ron to throw the ability while JC recived the ball. "Go Long." He told JC who burst out in a sprint. When JC was in position he made the perfect throw his technique, accuracy and power were all perfect the ball practically landed in JC hands and he came back with the ball.

"Okay. I'll admit that was a great pass." Barkin impressed by the throw "But can you do it again." Barkin challenged Ron grabbing the ball form JC and tossing it to Ron "Run further into the field." He ordered JC who replied with a nod

"Of course Coach B." he said. Mr. Barkin preferred to be called Coach Barkin on the field. "JC go long." He informed his receiving partner who broke out into another sprint. Just like before when JC got into position near the end field Ron made the perfect throw with the same technique and accuracy with more power for it to land in JC's hands again. This time the entire football team took notice and the cheerleaders further, near the bleacher.

"Okay! I'm officially stocked, that pass was almost impossible." Barkin said even more impressed by that pass "If you keep this up you will be the new Middleton quarterback." He told Ron with a pat on the back.

After that they went through more fundamental drills with the rest of the group. By the end of practice open man drills, scramble drills, high release drills QB avoid and drop drills and finally fade drills. Ron was undoubtedly the best quarterback. Which is why Barkin gave Ron the position at the end of the tryouts and barkin told him if he won the game on Friday he'd also give him the position of captain. He was given the number 7.

Ron changed into his regular clothes after hitting the showers in the locker room. He made sure to secretly put his tracker back in his watch.

"Those were some really good throws." JC walked past him fresh from the showers with a towel around his waist as he went into his gym locker.

"And those were some really good catches." Ron responded.

"Yeah right, you practically guided the ball into my hands." JC said changing into his regular clothes.

"It's all in the technique." Ron responded with Rufus next to him mimicking his technique.

"Yeah I bet. Well if your technique keeps up, we could actually win state." JC replied.

"Middleton state champions does have a nice ring to it." Paul Douglass a big lineman for their team chimed in. Which caused the rest of the team to howl like mad dogs.

"How about we win our first game on Friday before we start thinking about state champions." Ron told the team as he went for the door "See you guys tomorrow." Rufus followed him climbing into his pocket.

He checked his phone to find a text from KP from 5 minutes ago 'done with cheerleading practice, but have student council for another 30 can you wait?'

'Yeah I'll be by the car' he responded. Since he was her ride.

With him done with practice and Rufus in tow he headed to his locker to grab some of his books and go to the car to wait for Kim.

When he opened his locker to find a note with just a familiar classroom number and the time 16:00 written in a familiar handwriting. He sighed. After checking his watch which showed 15:56 he grabbed his books and stuck the note in his back pocket. He headed off to the hidden class to meet Bonnie.

Stoppable had always been a pain in Steve's neck, ever since that look from his freshmen year. Steve had always known that boy was trouble .And now he was different. The slacker attitude the constant tardiness and insubordination that seemed to change. With him on the team they would be a shoo-in for state Champions.

He walked into his classroom still carrying the new team roster. He found her standing in the by the windows gazing outside.

"How did he do?" she asked without turning around.

"He might be the next captain of the football team. Didn't miss a single throw or catch during. And was great in class" He continued walking to his desk before dropping the roster on his table. "Why are you here?" He asked

"I'm just monitoring the situation." She answered dishonestly.

"I don't even believe that for a second." He said calling her out "You could have had one of your people hack the school's records or had one of the teachers on your pay roll tell you about it. So why are you here Betty?" he asked again.

"You're right Steve." She said turning from the window to face him "I could have done that but I wanted your opinion, you've known him longer so I was hoping you would could tell me if you see what I saw and what your gut is telling." She answered with partially honesty.

"Yeah sure. He seems different, vastly different from before." He said as he folded his arms and sat on the edge of the desk "Before he used to remind me of myself from back then. Lazy, unfocused, scrawny and weak but now he's changed and not just in a physical sense. Reminds me of myself later on after that mission in senior year, he's dedicated… focused … and steadfast but I don't know to what exactly. Overall if what you said about him before is true then he is dangerous."

"My gut says the same thing. It's like he has a new found purpose in life and I just don't know what it is. Which is why I'm being cautious. People like him are always dangerous, like a loaded sniper and I don't know where it is aiming at."

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said still looking at her and she looked like she was about to ask him again "But I can't help you. I'm out… I'm sorry betty." He told her remorsefully.

"It's okay Steve." she said sincerely "And thank you, I'll try not to get in your way anymore…" she looked like she was about to say more but probably thought better of it and headed for the door "Goodbye Steve." Being her last words to him as she left with "Bye Betty." being his.

He wished he could have had something else to say to keep her from walking out of his life again but just like her he thought better of it. He wished he could have help her but he'd have to pay a heavy price to help her and he couldn't afford it. Not again.

Bonnie waited for him in their secret class. It was one of the few classes that were barley ever used and she had her own key. It was a private classroom she had used sometimes to talk to him. She'd leave a note in his locker with the time and he'd meet up with her. It was their secret meeting place. She hoped he would come.

A knock then a double knock confirmed he was at the door. He was right on time she went to the door and unlocked it opening it for him and quick letting him in. Once he got in she closed the door and locked it behind her to keep their privacy.

"I'm glad you came." She said overjoyed to see him again. It had been a long 10 months since she'd last seen him and an even longer year since they had both been in this room together.

"New uniform?" He commented on her clothes.

"Yes! And it's so cute." She said with a happy smile showing of her senior cheerleading uniform.

"Yeah it is." He said agreeing with her as he looked at her causing her heart to flutter.

She looked at him too. The same way she had looked at him during practice when he was glistening with sweat. He had seriously turned into a hottie. She walked closer to him crossing the distance between them still looking at him with a seductive smile.

"Why am I her Bon?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Because I missed you Ronnie." She answered "And I know you missed me." She said as got closer. He had grown taller. The last time they were in this room they were almost at level with each other but now she had to tilt her head upwards when she went in for a kiss. Before she could he pulled away and put some distance between them.

He chuckled when they were apart "We're not doing this again." He shook his head lightly with a smile.

" _He must have been trying to playing hard to get._ _But we both know he can't resist me. Game on."_ She thought with a smile on her face.

"What? Making-out in our private place." She asked laughably waving her hands around the room.

"Yeah that." He said humorously.

"You still don't want to make out in this room anymore?" She asked remembering the last time that they were in this room together and he didn't want to hide their hookups. Back then she couldn't it would have been social suicide but now with his rocking bod and position on the football team they would be a power couple. "Fine we can make-out where ever you like." She said deciding to humor him.

"No not that's not it. I meant us hooking up period." He said with a smile on his face that had grown weaker.

"Why?" she asked dumbfounded with raised eyebrows.

"Cause it will end the same way it did last time. You dumping me and going back to Brick. I'm not up for a 5th round." He said as he sat on a desk still looking her in the eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about Brick I'm done with him." She said trying to ease his concerns "You're the quarterback now" she said getting closer to him now that she had answered his concerns.

"And one day you'll be done with me." He answered with his smile falling leaving him with a frown. "You see Bon, that's the problem. You're still thinking in terms of the high school food chain, whose popular and whose not. Over a year ago when asked you to go out with me in public when we had been hooking up for a month. You said 'no' because you were ashamed of me. Now that I am higher on the food chain you suddenly miss me and want to go out with me. Well I'm sorry Bon the answer is still no. I'm not doing this again." He said standing up and heading to the door causing some tears to form in her eyes.

"But I did miss you Ronnie." She said sincerely while he turned the key on the door

"I know you did and so did I." he opened the door "Which is why I'm sorry it couldn't work out between us. Bye Bon." He said closing the door behind him leaving her in the room.

This was the second time today he had left her alone and the second time in her life he had done that and she didn't know how to stop him. She didn't know how this could have happened, she didn't even think it was possible for Ron to reject her. The only reason she accepted that it had happened was because she could feel the pain from his rejection and tears fall down her face. At some point in time she'd have to compose herself and go home but right now she just sobbed in the classroom alone.

Ron remembered a time when he would have done everything to have a day like this. In less than a day he had become the Mad Dogs quarterback on his way to being captain of the football team, one of the most popular guys and having Bonnie throw herself at him. The last time he was this high on the food chain he was a millionaire that threw money around to get people to like him. This time around he had achieved it all by himself and he couldn't even relish it. A year ago this was his dream and now it was his reality but he had bigger things to deal with.

He got to his car in the parking lot to find Kim waiting by it. He disarmed his security system to allow Kim to get in when he was at a distance.

"Hey." Kim said when he got in the car dropping his bag in the back. She'd already put on her seatbelt so he put on his.

"How was student council?" He started the car and drove out of the school.

"Oh same old same old. How about you. I saw you out in the field today kicking butt and taking names." She said beaming pride for him as they got out of the school

"Yeah, I made quarterback and Barkin said if I win the game on next week he'd make me captain." He said as they headed to Bueno Nacho.

"I'm so proud of you Ron and you must be so happy. Captain of the football team would really look good on your college application."

"Yeah which is why we will win on next week."

"And I'll be cheering the hardest for you."

"I'm even thinking of joining more academic clubs to boost the college resume even more." He said jumping

"What clubs are you thinking of Joining?"

"I think I might try the chess club again."

"I don't think the chess club is ever going to allow you back in after you flooded the school cafeteria." Kim said skeptical of his chance of approval with the chess club after the whole chess club incident.

"First rule about chess club is you do not talk about chess club." Ron said in a serious voice. That was the first lesson he had been taught in the chess club "And I'm pretty sure they're over it by now so no sweat."

"Okay sure, which reminds me what are you going to do about your SATs?"

"I'll be taking them later this year. What did you get?"

"I scored in the 95th percentile with a score of 1415. No big" she answered proudly.

"That's a pretty good score KP. I'll try to beat it." Ron said with a smile challenging Kim.

She burst out laughing "Good luck Ron. You know what I always say about football players especially quarterbacks." She teased him reminding him of good old Brick Flag. He'd never be accused of being the smartest man in the room but he could throw a football with the rest of them.

The 3 of them had gotten to Bueno Nacho for their after school snackage. It was great hanging out with Kim. Even if he had to hear her complain about everything Bonnie did. Ron really didn't want to hear about Bonnie especially because of how he left things with her at their old make-out spot. Then they just talked about nothing for a while. He didn't really pin down what they were saying but he did know that they were having fun together like old times.

After they finished their food and talking Ron got extra take out for him and Rufus. Then dropped of Kim at the mall for work and told her he had some school work to go take care of at home. When he got home he had told his parents all the news and went upstairs to finish up his assignments like he told Kim and his Parents.

He had accomplished all of the task dealing with his school life by 19:30. Now he had to deal with his secret life. After drugging Rufus and putting the little guy to sleep. He turned on the privacy feature from the reprogrammed bugs. The where transmitting a life perfectly life like simulation of him studying.

Sometime in the future he'd have to find a way to break into wade's house to steal the schematics and program for his holo simulator. It was far better than the holo projector Ron had on hand and it wasn't easy stealing wade's programs by hacking into his computer, there were too many advanced safeguards even for Ron. The Holo simulator would make sneaking out so much better and safer. For now Ron left his watch with the holo projector running and holding wade's tracker.

He called in the Specter V3 Jet to meet him at a location near his house but away from prying eyes. After switching in his ghost shield and sneaking out undetected by the GJ agents spying on him from across the street, he went to meet up with the Specter.

The specter jet was completely undetectable when its cloaking shield was up but once it reached above mach 10 it could be detected by detected by cloud dispersion in the air. Which is why he sat it to mach 8, he was travelling far but he still needed to get back home quickly.

His first stop was a GJ blacksite. It was one of the supermax prisons where they kept the worst and most dangerous supervillains. The place was only meant to keep people with a minimum of level 8 on the GJ threat scale. The villains GJ would take care of themselves instead of sending Team possible.

It had taken a while to find her and the prison .It was a hard place to even find out its existence, let alone its location and layout. They had transferred inmate number 11734 there because her threat level was upgrade to a level 8 and she had a tendency to break out of the regular supermax prisons.

Ron changed into his mission gear while on the flight to the underground prison. He first put on his flexible lightweight titanium steal polymer mesh body armor with energy dampeners from his legs to his arms. It protected his body, without significantly reducing his speed and mobility. Then he put on his slim fit black camo cargo pants, a black top and lightweight combat boots with sonic dampeners on the heels to make him completely silent when walking. He finally put on his utility belt with the gadgets he needed as well as a mask a retractable full face mask. It protected his identity and face with its own energy dampeners, multiple sensors and communication devices he could use even if his ghost shield was up. A feature he had spent months trying to add.

The suit was partially inspired by the fearless ferret and general practicality. Maximum protection and secrecy without limiting his agility, speed and vision.

There were a couple more features he wanted to add to it like a kinetic absorber instead of dampener for more protection. If he was hit with a high amount of energy his dampener would over load and leave him defenseless, especially his mask since it was the weakest. An energy absorber would solve that issue, but just like the holo simulator that was a problem for another time.

Breaking into the prison had gone smoothly, from sneaking into the blacksite to hacking the internal prison computer to find her cell room in the women's section of the prison. Now he had to wait for the drugs to work on her cellmate, a supervillain he had never heard of with wind powers. He grabbed a chair from their desk to sit in by the corner so that he wouldn't spook her to much when she woke up. He grabbed a sonic field disrupter from his utility belt and snapped his fingers to wake her up.

In an instant she was already alert landing from the top bunk already in a fighting stance. They had put an obedience collar on her that blocked her powers like everyone else in the prison which was why she hadn't ignited her powers. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Who's there?" she said staring at the corner ready for a fight.

" _ **She looks good. I've missed seeing her."**_ Blue made a lewd comment.

" _Orange really isn't her color."_ Ron thought back.

"Don't worry it's just me." He said as pressed a button on the mask causing it to retract showing his face.

"Zorpox." She said in frightful realization, her fighting stance breaking as her face displayed pure terror.

"No, Shego it's me." He said still sighting in the chair showing no signs of aggression or hostility not as to not frighten her more.

"Stoppable?" she asked still distressed and stepping back.

"Yes." He answered which seemed to diminish most of her fear.

"Why are you here." She asked still fearful. She probably thought he came here to kill her. She got back into a fighting stance but this one was more defensive. She'd hesitate if she tried to defend herself.

"Calm down" we showed her his hands nonthreateningly "I'm not here to fight." He said making her drop her stance again but she was still tensed and he dropped his hands "First of I'm here to apologies." Which caused her slight confusion "I was there the entire time. I know what he did to you. You're the one who bore the brunt of his cruelty and madness far more than anyone else." He said causing her to get angry as she probably relived those moments.

" _ **Oh stop being so overly dramatic. You make it sound like I assaulted her or something"**_ Blue said but Ron ignored him focusing more on Shego.

"I know, how he used you. Manipulated and tortured you…" he tried to say but she lunged at him in fury.

The collar suppressed her plasma power but not her enhanced strength and speed so she quickly got to him raising him from the chair and slamming him into the wall behind him. "Shut up!" she growled at him even though every bone in her body was telling her not to which is why he let her. She stared at him with eyes filled with pure rage, she didn't want him to make her relive those days. "Guards!" she shouted, knowing she couldn't take him in a fight but could at least hold him off with her enhanced strength till the guards arrived.

"They aren't coming. We are in a sonic field disruptor. Nobody can hear us outside of this cell." He said with his back still against the wall making no moves to release himself. She turned to look at her cellmate on the bottom bunk hoping for back. "I drugged her with non-lethal knock-out powder. She will be asleep for hours." She looked back at him with rage still her eyes, but fear slightly taking over as she loosened her grip on him "Like I said I'm not her to fight. I just came to talk" He said staring at her eyes non-aggressively.

"Okay, fine." After a moment of the 2 staring at each other while she contemplated her next move she let go. "But don't bring it up again." She threatened as she backed away putting some distance between them.

" _ **I liked it when she was holding us so close and the passion in her eyes. She wants us so bad"**_ Blue made another lewd comment.

" _Dammit Blue shut up."_ He responded

"Sure, I just wanted you to know I'm sorry." He apologized to her.

"Move on Stoppable why else are you here." She responded still angry.

"I'm here to offer you a job." He told her as he sat back down on the chair.

"And why would I work for you." She asked with her arms folded in defiance and the trade mark Shego snark

"Because I'll pay you in cash and protection. You're going to need those for when I bust you out of here." He answered back.

"I don't need you to break me out, I can break myself out." She lied

"Then why haven't you done it before. 3 square meals a day of disgusting prison food, forced labor and monitored recreational activities I know you hate prison. If you could have broken out you would have done it before." He said calling her out "You don't even know where we are, or have an escape route even if you did manage to break out. Nobody is looking for you and even if they were this is a secure and extremely secret GJ supermax prison. No one else will find it. I'm offering to break you out for free the Job is optional. You are in here because of something you didn't deserve. All you have to do is say yes to the break out and once we are away from we can go our separate way. I won't force you to join me but I will offer you your freedom." He pitched her part of his sale, she'd come to see reason.

"Okay get me out of this collar and we can go." She agreed reluctantly.

"Sure." He said grabbing a device from his utility belt and destroying her obedience collar letting her take it off and she ignited her plasma powers. The look in her eyes showed that thought must have crossed her mind to attack him right there since she got her powers back. But she decided against it as she deactivated her powers and looked at him for instruction.

"Be quiet and follow me." He said switching of the SFD and started breaking her out.

"Where to?" he asked her as he sat in the pilot seat of the Specter after breaking her out. She was very compliant with all of his instructions making the break-out as smooth as the break-in.

"Greece." She answered from outside the cockpit.

After entering the destination he set the jet on autopilot then exited the cockpit once the jet taken off and was at cursing altitude. Entering the lounge of the jet he found Shego fixing herself a drink by the bar still in her orange jumpsuit.

"You upgraded the jet." She said observing the new improvements for the original model the specter was based off of.

"Yeah. It's called the Specter V3 stealth jet, supersonic speeds, fully automated weapons system, stealth mode and with more importantly a comfy couch." He said as he landed on the couch. "There's also a changing room back there" he said pointing to the back "I brought you a change of clothes, some regular ones and your team go catsuit." He pointed to the duffel bag her change of clothes.

After gulping the rest of her drink she went over to grab the duffel bag and disappeared in the back. Ron checked the time at home and it showed it was still midnight. He had set the holo projector to switch footage of him studying to footage of him getting ready for sleep. He still had 5 hours to get back home to pretend to wake up and get ready for school, it was a small window of time. He really needed to get Wade's holo simulator so that it could increase the window of time when he went on missions like this.

Shego came back into the lounge in her catsuit to find Ron still on the couch still relaxing. Green was definitely her color and the catsuit hugged her curves showing them of. She walked over to fix herself another drink from the bar.

"This is some pretty expensive stuff." She said opening a bottle of 30 year old bottle of wine and pouring herself a glass.

"Grab me a soda?" he asked her.

"Uh, no. I don't work for you." while she was still behind the bar sipping on the wine.

"Which reminds me, now that you're out let's get back to hashing out that problem." Ron said walking to grab his own soda.

"The answer is still no. You drop me of at Greece and you go do whatever you're going to do." She replied.

"You don't even know what the job is or how much I'd pay you." He replied with his hand in the fridge.

"Ugh, fine what's the job?" She relented.

"Same job as Drakken, I give you missions and task and I pay you a lot of money." He said as he drank his soda sitting on the bar stool.

"Why don't you just do the missions yourself? Clearly you could." She questioned him

"Yes but I need some experienced personnel to do missions while I'm otherwise occupied."

"You just want a sidekick and I'm not going to be a sidekick's sidekick."

"Sidekick, partner or lackey it doesn't matter. What you will be is properly compensated and protected. You just broke out of a secure GJ facility. You'll be number 1 on their hit list and without me they will find you at whatever spa in Greece you try to vacation in. You may have been wanted in 11 countries but now you're wanted by the entire Global justice Network. You won't even last a week." He made her aware of her current wanted level.

"Well if they find me, I'll let them know exactly who busted me out." She threatened Ron with a smirk. It caused him to laugh wildly.

"Let's get one thing straight so that there won't be any more misunderstanding. I'm not Zorpox, fact. If you rat me out I won't kill you, fact. But if you do I won't be opposed to using his non-lethal draconian methods also fact." He said staring her down challenging her. Rage boiled over her but so did understanding which is why she did lunge at him and backed down.

"The offer still stands I can drop you of at Greece we go on our merry ways were you can take your chances with GJ and you'll never be bothered by me unless you tell people about me. Or you can come work for me and be well paid." He finished his pitch and let her think about it while he went back to the couch.

"Fine, I'll take the job. But a $4000 a day salary with full health benefits and 30 vacation days." She tried to listing of her demands.

" _ **Drakken paid her $1500 a day with no health benefits, and she worked for me for free, prison must have made her more expensive."**_ Blue commented

" _That's because Drakken was cheap, and you extorted her against her will." Ron thought back._

" _ **Extortion is such an ugly word. I prefer to call it aggressive negotiation tactics and you should do the same."**_

" _No, I'll pay her."_

"$50000 signing bonus, $2500 a day with full health benefits and 25 vacation days. Non-negotiable"

"Deal." Shego reluctantly agreed.

"Good, now toss me another soda and buckle up cause where already here." He said when he felt the plane decelerate to prepare landing.

"We're already in Greece, dang this plane is fast."

"Where not in Greece, we are at The Fortress." He said causing her to give him an angry look "Oh don't give me that look I knew in time you'd come to see reason so I saved the jet fuel by coming here. Now toss me the soda" She loathingly tossed him the soda after a moment of reluctance.

The Fortress was one of the secret bases Ron had established over the months in hiding. Like all other bases it was cloaked and fully automated and stocked with some of the gadgets in his arsenal. This was where he trained his new henchman.

"They are an amalgamation of some of Drakken's henchmen and other villains' henchmen so you might see some familiar face." Ron said as he led Shego into his office on the base.

He opened the office with pass code and retinal scan. This was the most exclusive and secure room on base. Impossible to get into without the proper credentials and he was the only one with them. The office was moderate sized with another comfortable couch that he'd sleep on if he was staying at the base. A desk with a desk monitor directly plugged into a super computer in sector 3, he sat at the large chair behind the desk and offered Shego a seat on the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"Okay seriously Ronald why I am I here. You already have a private army, what more could you possibly need?" she asked as she sat on the chair.

"First of all I don't have enough henchmen to qualify an army. There are around a 100 of them…" He said as a knock came at the door. "Hold on." He told her as he pressed a button under his desk, allowing a henchman to enter the room.

"General I brought the, files." 24 walked in with the files in hand. Ron motioned for him to bring the files over to him.

"Thank you, 24" he called him by his operative number accepted the files "Could you wait outside for a moment." He ordered him

"Yes General." He walked out of the room without prompt.

"Like I was saying, you're here to train some of them." Ron said relaxing on his chair.

"Why would they need training, if that stiff that just walked in is anything to go by then they're already trained." Shego wondered.

"Yes they are, but I want them trained better but don't worry you won't be training most of them. I already have other trainers for that. You will be training these ones." He said as he passed her the files 24 brought in and she study the files "You see you were right, they are mostly stiffs. They are not the sharpest tools in the shed but when you need a good hammer, then look no further than 24 or most of the men on this base... But most of the time I, need something other than a hammer. That's where you come in.

"I want you to train the men on those files. I want a team of specialized unit to do the work that doesn't require blunt instruments. The men in those folders are the best of the crop of recruits, I want you to turn them into soldiers that can rival you and your skills, for fighting and infiltration. Can you do that Shego?" he asked her. Her face showed all the mental calculations she was doing.

"Of course I can." She said with a smirk rising on her face

"Good." He responded "Oh and I would advise against trying to turn the members of that unit or any member of this base against me. Any clandestine move you try to make will only end in failure." He warned her causing the smirk to disappear "I'm only saying this to save you the effort, humiliation, pain and suffering for when you inevitably fail. The men in this base are only loyal to me and you by extension of the power I give you. Are we clear?"

"Clear as glass." She answered obediently.

"Good." He responded "By the way there are some people on this base that you can't Boss around, they are the other commanders, they have the same rank as you so they are your peers." Then he pressed the button under his desk again allowing 24 to walk back in.

"Allow me to official introduce you, Shego this is 24, 24 this is Shego your new superior officer." The two shook hands during their introduction. "Now 24, give Shego a tour of the base and show her to her new quarters afterwards in sector 6 room 134." He ordered 24

"Yes General." 24 responded.

"And Shego you have a mandatory meeting with the other commanders later in the afternoon. You're both dismissed." He instructed them to leave.

Once they left he switched on his desk monitor showing the time back home was 1 am and he had 4 hours to get back home. The flight would take 3 hours leaving him 1 free hour.

Ron spent that hour hacking into the GJ network with the backdoor Blue had created the first time he'd hacked into the system. With the help of the supercomputer he easily decrypted the information he was looking for then rerouted it to the plane, he'd have to review the files on his ride back to Middleton along with the progress reports on this base and the others around the world. He'd have no sleep today so he'd also nap on the jet.

After an hour nap on the Jet he was glad he had the comfortable couch. It was like sleeping on a bed mad of cotton candy and clouds. He was still 2 hours away from Middleton so he got to work reviewing the reports for the plane. Then he went on to find out everything GJ had added on him. From the report it seemed there were multiple agents assigned to him and his threat level was bumped up.

" **A level 5 that's pretty low. The cheerleader's a 7 and I'm a 10"** Blue said trying to brag.

" _That's the plan Blue. I'm letting them underestimate me"_

" _ **Well clearly it's not working because they have multiple agents shadowing you. And you'll probably have more agents tailing when the find out you busted out Shego. "**_ He said humorously

" _They won't be a problem, now I Just have to cross reference their agent database with everyone in my neighborhood, Bueno Nacho, and the school along with everyone on my tail. Now shut up and let me get back to work."_ Ron said currently looking at a list with all the agents they had assigned to him.

When he got to a list of the GJ agents at his school he had at school. His assumptions yesterday were confirmed by finding Mr. Wilson Aka Slade Wintergreen was on the list as well as all of his other teachers. The only name on that list that surprised him was that of a retired GJ agent that had already been in the school long before Ron had ever gotten there. He found Mr. Barkin's GJ personnel file but it was heavily redacted. If he wanted to readed it head have to find the original file, but that was more trouble than it was worth and Barkin was already retired so he wouldn't bother.


End file.
